


An ally and an enemy in one

by Earthsbestdefender



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthsbestdefender/pseuds/Earthsbestdefender
Summary: "Tony Stark," The man shook his hand and held the boy close to him with the other. Eddie couldn't believe this was happening! He was officially meeting Tony Stark! AND Venom hadn't killed him!Or:Tony Stark and Eddie Brock are friends. Tony Stark and Venom are not. Peter is confused.





	1. First impressions are important

**_Let's eat his head!_ **

Eddie rolled his eyes.

**_You said we could eat bad people! He tried to hurt that lady!_ **

Eddie rolled his eyes, but let the symbiote takeover.

Venom licked his lips, and opened his jaws. This would be good! He hadn't eaten anyone in a very long time. Fresh flesh! The man scream as Venom opened his jaws. Something searing and hot blasted Venom, and sent him flying into a wall. He growled and hopped nimbly back to his feet.

"It's not nice to eat people," A man in a metal suit was leaned nonchalauntly against a wall. Venom let a deep growl rumble in his throat. That energy blast had hurt, and even worse it could have hurt Eddie.

_Um, Venom... No._

**_No what? I haven't even thought anything!_ **

_We are not eating him!_ Eddie knew that the symbiote would go there, and he really didn't want to eat Tony Stark.

**_He tried to KILL US!!!_ **

_But he didn't!_

**_HE NEEDS TO PAY!!!!_ **

_No! Please no!_

 

 

Tony would have been lying if he had said he wasn't at least a little afraid of the slimy black monster towering at least seven feet tall in the alley before him.

"Look bozo, can we get this cleaned up as fast as possible? I got an 8:30 dinner date, and I am pretty sure my wife will kill me if I'm late."

**"I to have a dinner date,"** The monster growled.

"Oh cool, wanna double date?" Tony joked. Jokes were the best way to hide his fear.

**"Well I was planning on having you... but not as a double date."**

Tony didn't like what that implied. The creature smiled. 

**"You're the antre."**

Why was he not surprised that this thing wanted to eat him? Something told him that if survived this, he would not survive Pepper.

"We'll see about that," Tony waved his hand dismissively. The monster licked it's lips.

**"I guess we will."**

With no warning the beast leapt toward Tony. It caught him off guard. The creature had it's claws around his throat before he could fire one repulser. 

**"That looks important!"** The monster dug its claws into the arc reactor, and before Tony could fire off a blast, the creature ripped it out. The suit locked up, and become nothing more than crushing weight.

Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! This thing was going to eat him! Claws poked through his mask, and scraped his face as the beast tore it away. 

 

_VENOM! PLEASE DON'T! DON'T EAT HIM! We don't eat good people!_

Venom hissed. He wanted to eat this man. He stank of fear, and it was SO appetizing.

**_Fine. I won't eat him._ **

_Thank you._

**_But I am still getting revenge!_ **

 

The thing lifted Tony into the air.

"I have to warn you I taste pretty nasty because of all the alcohol that I used to drink," Tony tried. He had to try something, "Plus how good are you at eating metal."

**"I decided I won't eat you."**

"Oh well that's a-- Gah!" Tony spluttered. It felt like he had just been nailed in the stomach with a good firm punch, but worse. Much worse. He coughed, and blood filled his mouth. Then he looked down. The creature had stabbed all five of its claws through his body. His vision clouded. This was bad. This was very bad... He was going to die.

"Whatdidyou--dfhgha... You..guhI..." Tony didn't even know what he was trying to say. The creature gave him a content nod, and wrenched its claws out. Tony tried to scream in pain, but the blood surging up his throat cut drowned out his cry. The creature dropped Tony to the ground. It turned to go when something bounced off its head.

"HEY FUCKING UGLY FACE!!!"

Tony's blood ran cold. The kid. The kid was here, and he couldn't protect him.

 

 

Peter rose to his full height standing atop the fire escape.

"DO. NOT. FUCKING. TOUCH. MY. DAD. AGAIN!!!" Peter roared. He could see the dark red, seeping out of the holes in Tony's suit, forming a puddle on the ground around the man.

"Get... out of here kid...." Tony's voice was weak and nearly impossible to understand. Peter ignored him. He was not leaving his father to this monster.

 

 

**Eddie had had it. He was not letting Venom murder two people in one night. Not two good people anyway.** **  
** _ ** _  
_ _You're done. Right now._  
  
 ** _But-_**  
  
 _RIGHT NOW VENOM!!!_  
  
**_ **To Eddie's relief the symbiote obeyed and recoiled itself.** __ ****  
  
  
  


** Peter was confused when the black monster curled backward and vanished revealing a disgruntled man. Well that was easier to fight. Peter webbed the guy quickly, and leapt down from his perch. He pushed the web entangled man out of the way and knelt next to Tony. **

** "Mr. Stark?!" Peter pulled the man's head into his lap, "Stay with me! Please!" **

** "I... told... you... to--" He didn't finish his sentence, before he started choking.  **

"NO! Mr. Stark please! PLEASE NO!" Peter begged. He was about to lose another father. In a dark alley. Alone.

The man didn't respond. He just stared blankly into space, as blood ran down his chin.

"NO!" Peter screamed, "NO!"

"I think I can help..." The web entangled man spoke softly.

"Why would help?!" Peter hissed, "You did this!"

"No, My dumbass over protective symbiote did that..." The man said slowly, "I  _really_ did not want this..."

"How can you help?" Peter sobbed. Tony was probably already dead.

"Well technically my overprotective dumbass symbiote can help.

"WHAT?!?"

 

**_WHAT??? I am not helping that shit head, and drippy kid!!!_ **

Eddie flinched as Venom roared in his head.

_Yes. You are. You fucked this up, and you are going to fix it._

**_OR what?_ **

_No McDonalds._

**_You bluffing!_ **

_Wanna bet?_ Eddie wasn't taking this shit. He was not going to have the death of Tony Stark on his hands. 

**_No._ **

_Good, then do as I FUCKING say!_

**_Fine._ **

 

 

Tony woke up laying with his head rested in Peter's lap. The pain was gone. He could breath. He wasn't bleeding out any more. He was completely fine.  
  
"What happened?" Tony sat up and looked around.  There was a man crouching next to him and Peter.  
  
"It worked!" Peter sobbed and hugged Tony.   
  
What?   
  
What had worked?  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Please never make me do that again._**  
 _  
_ __Then don't try to murder him again!  
  
"I'm Eddie Brock," Eddie extended his hand to Stark.  
  
"Tony Stark," The man shook his hand and held the boy close to him with the other. Eddie couldn't believe this was happening! He was officially meeting Tony Stark! AND Venom hadn't killed him!  
  
"I am really sorry for what my symbiote did," Eddie apologized. Stark raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So that's what that thing was," Stark said dryly. Eddie couldn't help but be amused with how unshaken Stark was with almost dying a few minutes ago.  
  
"Yeah, he usually behaves, but he was just in a disobedient mood tonight," Eddie explained, "I made him fix what he did though."  
  
"So that's why i'm not-?"  
  
"Dead, yeah," Eddie confirmed. Stark nodded and patted the kids back. The kid was weeping uncontrollably into his shoulder.

"Kid, I'm fine! Little bloody, but I am completely fine," The man laughed, and gave Eddie an exasperated look. Eddie couldn't get over how well he was taking almost dying. It kind of made him wonder how often this happened.


	2. Pet project

Tony snuck into the compound. He didn’t want to be seen. If someone saw him there would be questions, a lot of questions, and he did not feel like answering questions. Answering questions would force him to think about what had just happened in the alley. He really didn’t want to think about it. He had pretended that he was completely unphased by what the symbiote had done. He had pretended that it hadn’t scared the living shit out of him. He was pretty sure his heart had stopped. He pretended he was fine. He wasn’t. In truth he was traumatized.

“Tony! What the FUCK!” Tony flinched and stopped in his tracks. Pepper had caught him.

“Hey Pepper!” Tony turned around and gave her an innocent smile. She gave him a horrified look, “What?”

“Are you hurt!?” Pepper exclaimed and ran over to him.

“I was.”

“What happened? That is a lot of blood!” Pepper was unbuttoning his shirt, “What put those holes in your shirt?”

“Pep, I’m fi-”

“Bull Shit! Tony you are  _ covered  _ in blood!” Pepper cried.

“Yeah, but look! No harm done, see? Nothing,” Tony let her examine him. 

She sighed after a few minutes, and looked him in the eyes. The look of panic had been replaced by a look of concern.

“Tony, what happened?” She spoke softly.

Tony shrugged. He really didn’t want to talk about it.

“It’s complicated,” Tony mumbled. Pepper didn’t push any more. She could probably tell that he didn’t want to talk about it.

“Do you want to stay in tonight?” Pepper ask softly and put a gentle hand on his cheek. Tony nodded, “Alright, let’s get you cleaned up.”

  
  


Eddie walked happily down the hallway to his boss’s office. He was so happy things had worked out last night. Also he was so stoked that he had shook  _ Tony Stark’s  _ hand.

**_Oh come on it wasn’t that great._ **

Venom had been sore and bitchy about the whole thing. 

_ It was pretty great. _

“What do have for me boss?” Eddie swung into his boss’s office.

“I got you an interview with the new CEO of Hammer tech,” Eddie had heard about Justin Hammer’s son taking the reins of the company. This would be fun.

“Your meeting is at three at Hammer tech HQ, play nice.”

  
  


Isaiah Hammer met Eddie at the door.

**_I don’t like him._ **

_ No we can not eat him. _

“Isaiah Hammer,” the young man extended his hand in a friendly gesture. Eddie took it.

“Eddie Brock,” Eddie smiled. The guy seemed nice.

**_He’s not._ **

_ Would you shut up? _

**_Fine._ **

“I hear you are expanding you company goals, talk about that,” Eddie was interested in what this young envisioned for his father’s company.

“Well I’m not going to need to survive a cave in afghanistan to see that the company needs a change,” Isaiah joked, “Sorry was that unprofessional?” 

Eddie shook his head. He had found it amusing.

“Anyway, I decided to play things smart. I am not completely phasing out weapons development, but I am going to begin shifting the focus of the company. I got thinking the other day about flying cars--”

  
  


The interview had droned on. Eddie was getting quite bored, that is until he noticed the lab off the left. In it there were people working with some kind liquid metal, except it didn’t appear to be hot, because they were touching it.

“What’s that over there?” Eddie interrupted Isaiah’s spiel about space travel.

“Oh, that is a very fun new project. It’s sort of just a pet project. I probably won’t ever put it on the market. It was just a cool idea that we decided to explore.”

“Can I ask what that idea was was?”

**_That looks like a symbiote._ **

Eddie thought the exact same thing.

“It’s a different take on nanotech,” Isaiah brushed the question off. Eddie decided he wouldn’t push any, farther just yet.

**_That is definitely a symbiote. I can smell it._ **

Eddie narrowed his eyes, and continued following Isaiah to the next sector of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna help me out with this? Like plotting ideas ect? message me on tumblr @Tonystarktheactualfluff if you've got any ideas/things you'd like to see happen.


	3. Nightmares and ideas

2:00. Tony sighed and flopped his face in his pillow. Two hours. He had managed two hours of sleep. He knew he wasn't going to get anymore, so he slipped silently out of bed, being careful not to wake his sleeping wife. He knew she was worried about him, but he still refused to tell speak of what had happened in the alley a week ago. He had sworn Peter to secrecy. He didn't need the attention that would be brought on by the telling of a story like that. He also didn't need the panic attack that talking about it would bring.

Tony poured himself a mug of coffee, and headed to the lab to start on tonight's work. Two hours of sleep was an improvement.

"Sir may I suggest that you get more sleep?" FRIDAY asked as Tony walked into the lab.

"You can suggest whatever you want," Tony said flatly. He was tired of his AI pestering him. He was tired of a lot of things. He was actually just tired in general, but sleeping wasn't an option. When he slept visions of black claws and blood filled his mind. He lived it all again. It had occurred to him many times that maybe he should talk about it with a professional. He made it through all of his tramas without it. He could do it now. Couldn't he?

"FRIDAY, who's do for an upgrade?"

"Clint could use more gadgets I think."

"Clint it is."

 

 

Eddie really wanted to investigate the strange thing being created in the Hammer Tech lab, but he no grounds to stage an investigation.

Venom wanted to know what those lab workers were doing with a symbiote. A symbiote alone was bad news (not all symbiotes were total angels like him), But a symbiote fused with metal? If the tinkered with it enough it probably wouldn't even need a human host anymore. Venom didn't like the thought of a free range mutated symbiote.

_**Eddie, I think we need to do something.** _

Venom surprised Eddie. He hadn't been expecting to have this conversation with the symbiote. They hadn't really talked about it much.

_I know._

_**What if they try to make into a weapon?** _

_Then that would be really bad._

**_We need to get back in there._ **

_I know._

_**You could add something to this conversation other than I know! It's not helpful.** _

****Venom needed someone to be brainstorming with, not someone who would just agree and add nothing.

_Sorry! I have just been trying to figure it out for a while, and really don't have anything to add._

**_Well that's not helpful. You could get your boss to get us another interview._ **

_I don't think so, and plus Hammer will probably just give us the run around again._

Eddie flopped down on his couch, and flipped on the news.

_"We are here at the Stark Expo where Tony Stark has yet to make an appearance. He has famously made an appearance at each opening_ _ceremony, but he didn't show last night. This is just fuel to the burning theory that the man is not well."_

Eddie narrowed his eyes. Tony Stark being reclusive was no good. The man practically thrived on attention.

**_Did I break him?_ **

Eddie rolled his eyes. The symbiote sounded proud of himself.

_Probably._

**_Good._ **

_No Venom, not good. That is really not a good thing._

He had seemed fine after the alley incident. He had bounced right back. Eddie had thought he was fine, now he was starting to believe otherwise. Maybe they should talk.

_**I'm not apologising.** _

_I kind of guessed that._

Venom was still very angry about what the man had almost done to them. 


	4. He did break him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to put a panic attack trigger warning on this one. Tony really isn't handling his trauma well.

 

 

_ "I'M ON A HIGHWAY TO-"  _ Tony's music cut out.

"Hey!" Tony cried. Pepper was standing in the doorway to the lab.

"You have been in the lab for the better part of three day," Pepper said in her authoritative no bull shit tone.

"Cool," Tony said with a shrug, and fired his welder back up.

"Tony, shut that damn thing off while I am talking to you!" Pepper shouted. Tony turned the torch off, and flipped his mask up.

"I thought you were done talking," Tony snapped. Why did people have to be worried about him? It was annoying. He was fine. Why did no one believe him when he said he said he was fine? There was nothing wrong with him.

"When was the last time you had a good night's sleep?" Pepper demanded. Tony thought really hard. Before the alley, so close to a week ago.

Tony shrugged. “Not sure.”

“Tony! You can’t keep doing this to yourself!” Pepper cried in anger and dismay.

“I’m fine!” Tony insisted.

“BULLSHIT!” Pepper shouted, “You know that’s lie!”

“It’s not!” Tony’s voice cracked, and betrayed him.

“Tony. You came back a week ago covered in your own blood! You had a melt down in my arms!” Pepper screamed. Fear pricked her voice, “You are not fine!”

“Pepper I am!”

“No.” Pepper’s voice was sharp and angry, “You are not fine. You need help.”

Tony just shook his head. He couldn’t trust himself to speak. If he opened his mouth all the horrors might come spilling out. 

“Tony, please tell me what happened,” Pepper stepped toward. Tony took a step back. Pepper’s eyes widened in shock. It took Tony’s tired mind a second to register what he had just done. He had shied away from her. He had moved away from in a reaction of fear. He was not okay. He was terrified.

 

Pepper stared into her husbands darting terrified eyes. He had just flinched away from her. Through all of the panic attacks, and troubled times he had never once reacted in fear of her. What had happened to him?

“Tony…” Pepper whispered. The look of panic and confusion in his deep brown gaze told her he knew what had just happened. She could see his chest heaving, and beads of sweat ran down his face.

“Pepper… I’m scared…” His voice quivered. Pepper watched it hit her husband like a wave. Every muscle seemed to go stiff, and his eyes widened in terror. He let out a choked cry, and sank to the ground. Pepper was beside him in a second. Pepper pulled her shaking barely reactive husband into her arms, and held him close to her.

“I got you baby. I got you,” Pepper tried to sooth him. He whimpered and stared blankly into space, “I got you baby. Shhh, I’m right here.”

He didn’t respond. His breaths came in rapid struggling rasps. Pepper pulled his head to her chest.

“Breath Tony, breath…” Pepper cried. Tears welled in his blank staring eyes, “Come on Tony! You can get through this!”

Pepper didn't know how long she held him before his muscles finally bagan to relaxed. He closed his eyes. Pepper didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know what had just happened. Some kind of panic that was for sure. 

“I died…” He mumbled without opening his eyes.

“What?” Pepper choked. A new wave of fear for him washing over her.

“In that alley… I died.”

“Oh my- Tony wha-” She didn’t know what to say, and she didn’t know if she believed it. His chest rose and fell slowly. A small snor escaped his lips. Pepper sighed. This would be a tough to get through, but she would get him through it. Pepper gently picked up her sleeping husband, and carried him to bed.

  
  


Tony woke up. The clock before him read 4:00. No light came through the window so that meant it was A.M.

“Pepp?” his wife didn’t answer. He pulled himself out of bed. He wasn’t going to the lab. 

Tony stepped into the garage and got in his car. The door to the building opened and he drove away. Tony was leaving. He didn’t know where he was going. He was just going.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, anyway! Way to go Venom! You broke him!  
> The next chapter will be mostly Venom and Eddie.  
> Questions? Comments? Concerns?


	5. A cry for help

The rumor was thick in the air that Tony Stark was missing. The Avengers had yet to make an official statement on the raging rumor.

**_I hope it’s true._ **

_ You know what Venom? You are so fucking inconsiderate that it is actually really just horrible! _

**_I don’t see why. He was even more inconsiderate. I am not the one who blasted someone with an energy beam._ **

_ No. I am like 99 percent sure what you did was much worse. _

**_What? Saving him? Yes I know that was just horrible, and unspeakable._ **

_ You know what buddy? I really actually hate you. _

**_No you don’t. You love me._ **

The symbiote was right, but Eddie was still very unhappy with him.

_ You’re a dumbass. _

**_At least I don’t blast people with energy beams._ **

Venom couldn’t see why Eddie was mad at him for trying to get revenge. In the end he hadn’t even killed the guy. He had actually saved him.

**_You know, really Stark should be thanking me-_ **

Eddie stopped walking, and Venom knew he was in for it.

_ Alright. That does it. You are going to listen  _ **_very_ ** _ closely to me. Stark doesn't owe you an iota of a thanks! I don’t know if you know this or not, but here on Earth, we don’t FUCKING IMPALE PEOPLE on all FIVE FUCKING CLAWS, and then expect them to thank us when we get forced to save them! That is not how this FUCKING works! Also while I am at it, I would like to inform you that if you  _ EVER  _ do something like that to a good person, no matter what they  _ TRIED  _ to do, I will lock you in a fucking jar, for a very VERY long time. Impaling good people is not okay! _

Venom was actually honestly truly very afraid of Eddie right then.

_ You can’t just do that!!! _

**_I’m sorry…_ **

_ Don’t apologize to me! I am not the one that you almost murdered! _

 

“Excuse me sir…” Eddie nearly jumped out of skin at the sound of the young voice behind him. Eddie spun around, and standing a few feet away was Spider-Man.

**_Oh look the guys kid._ **

_ Do not even think about thinking about eating him. _

“Hey, how’s you dad doing?” Eddie asked. Spider-Man shook his head.

“I wish I knew.”

**_Oh. Shit. The rumors are true…_ **

Venom actually didn’t know how he felt about that. He thought he would be happy… but suddenly he really wasn’t.

“Is he actually-” Eddie started to speak.

“Yes,” The teen replied, “I came to you because I think it has something to do with your symbiote.”

“If you are suggesting that he took Stark you are wrong. He is attached to me 24/7.”

“No. Not that kind of connected. I think that your little buddy traumatized the shit out of him, and I think he left trying to escape that trauma. Pepper told me he had a massive panic attack the night he vanished.”

Something Venom had never felt before clawed at him. He didn’t like the extreme displeasure he was feeling with himself.

“Why did you come to me?” Eddie asked. If Stark was terrified of them wouldn’t it make more sense for them to stay far away from him?

“Because I think you are one of the very few people who can find him when he doesn’t want to be found.”

“If he doesn’t want to be found, then isn’t that his right?” Eddie wanted to help, but at the sametime, maybe Stark needed to be on his own for awhile.

**“We’ll find him,”** Venom engulfed Eddie before he even knew what was happening.

_ Wait? Did you just volunteer to help him? _

**_Yes. I don’t like him, but kids shouldn’t be without fathers, and I want him to actually owe us one._ **

The symbiotes logic was flawed, but he didn’t want to kill Stark, and he wanted to help, so Eddie wasn’t going to argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, Venom is going to try to fix it!


	6. Something isn't right

“You know Tony I can give u key to my shed so you don’t have to ax the door every time u have an existential crisis…” Harley trailed off from his joke when the man didn't even begin to acknowledge his presences, “Tony?” 

The man didn’t respond, he didn't even move. Harley got a little bit closer to the man, but something told him he shouldn't get to close.

“Tony!” Harley rose his voice this time. The jumped and snapped out of whatever stuper had entranced him.

“Yeah?-- Oh, hey kid,” He seemed to act as though nothing was out of the ordinary. 

“Um, Tony are you okay?” Harley eyed him up and down.

“Yeah, never been better,” The man laughed a little. A hollow cold laugh. He gave Harley a reassuring smile. Harley raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms.

“For some reason I really don't believe you.”

The smile faded from the man’s face.

“No… I’m really not am I?” Tony let out a frustrated sigh. 

Physically he seemed fine which a nice change in pace from the three previous times he broke into the shed. After his house had been dropped in the ocean his face had been pretty beaten up, and he had been fairly traumatized. When he showed up after the superhero war he had been in bad shape all around, and a little less traumatized, but very upset. When he came back from his trip to space he had been a horrible mess all around. Harley had ended up driving him to a hospital. This time physically he didn't have a scratch on him, but he somehow seemed worse off then all of times before.  

Harley sat down on the couch next to him.

“People have been saying that you are missing…” Harley began slowly.

“I guess I am… I don't think I told anyone I was leaving…”

“You don't  _ think  _ you told anyone? As in you can't  _ remember _ ?” Harley was concerned now. Loss in memory only occured with severe trauma. 

“I guess,” Tony shrugged, “I don’t know.”

Harley frowned.

“Do you know why you left?” 

He shook his head.

“Do you at least know what happened to make you freak out?”

He nodded.

Harley knew how things worked from here. He would probably slip into an anxiety attack, maybe pass out, and eventually he would say what happened, and probably have another anxiety attack. Eventually he would burn himself out, and sleep for a long time. Then from there he would begin the long journey of recovery.

“I shouldn't be here,” Tony said quickly and pulled himself off the couch. That was new.

“Hey! Where are you going!” Harley sprang to his feet.

“I shouldn't have come,” The man repeated agitation pricking his voice, “I shouldn't come lay all these problems on you. You’re a kid.”

His last three words were full of poison and menace. Tony had always trusted him and treated him as an equal. What had changed?

“What happened to you?!” Harley demanded trying very hard not to let the hurt into his voice.

“Nothing. I’m fine,” The man growled and pushed the door open. That was a lie, and Harley knew it. He couldn't let him leave. Harley followed him out to his car.

“Don’t even think about driving,” Harley ordered. The man stopped with his hand on the door. He turned and faced Harley. Fear was plastered all over his face.

“I can’t stay…” Tony’s voice was now soft and frightened. Harley looked deep into his eyes. He came to some kind of understanding, that he didn't really understand.

“I know. Let’s take my car.”

Surprise pranced across Tony’s face. 

“You can’t drive, it's not safe, and something is obviously scaring the shit out of you, and if moving helps then let’s go,” Harley produced his car keys from his pocket. To his relief Tony didn't argue.

  
  


**_Um Eddie…_ **

_ What? Are u picking something up? _

They had been driving the roads of New York for hours trying to give Venom the chance to pick up Stark’s smell.  

**_No not yet… but um I think I may have actually broken him…_ **

_ What do mean?! _

Venom had never mentioned to Eddie the possible lingering effects of being a temporary host to a symbiote. 

**_Well you see there are sort of side effects to um uh, having a symbiote…_ **

_ What kind of side effects?! _

Eddie seemed very pissed. Venom didn't like it when Eddie got mad at him.

**_Paranoia, insomnia, anxiety… Pretty much withdrawal on crack._ **

_ Damn it! _

Eddie hadn't even thought about the side effects Venom might have on the man, who was suspected of suffering from severe PTSD. He hadn't even ever actually thought about what it would be like having Venom not be there anymore. 

_ Does that go away? _

**_I think so._ **

The side effects didn't matter. Stark would be dead if they hadn't done what they did.

**_I got something!_ **

Venom picked up the sent of fear that he gotten from the man when they had been in the alley. Everyone’s fear sent varied. Venom knew this one belonged to Stark. He never ever forgot a smell.

_ Where am I going?  _

**_That highway that heads south._ **

Eddie turned onto the road that lead to the highway.

“Have you and your symbiote been talking this whole time?” Eddie jumped. He had forgotten that they weren't in the car alone. He glanced over at Spider-Man.

“Yeah, he is pretty much always talking to me,” Eddie replied.

**_Not always!_ **

“Oh, has he gotten anything on Mr. Stark yet?” Spider-Man asked.

“Yep, that’s why we’re headed south on this highway.”

**_Should we tell him that Stark might not be in good shape when we find him?_ **

_ NO! No. The kid will probably freak out, and we don't need to scare him anymore. _

**_Makes sense. I am kind of confused what the relationship is that he has with Stark._ **

_ Me too. _

“So Tony Stark is your dad?”

“Kind of…”

“Kind of?” Eddie was confused.

“He isn’t technically my dad. He’s more like my adopted dad, but not technically. He is like a father figure to me, and I sometimes call him dad.”

“Huh.”

The car descended into silence, and not even Venom had anything left to say.

  
  



	7. The long road to a chance at fixing him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for possible trigger. I'm really not sure.

Harley parked the car at some rest stop by a small lake somewhere in Kentucky. Tony made no argument. He hadn’t spoken since they had left Rosehill. At one point Harley had turned the radio on, and Tony instantly turned it back off, and then gone right back to staring into space with his head leaned against the window. The silence had grown unbearable, which was why Harley had finally decided to stop. He needed to hear something other than silence. 

He got out of the car and climbed onto the hood of the car. He sat and listened. It was night time so not much was happening, but the sound of the tiny waves lapping the shore was quite soothing. He set an alarm on his phone just in case he fell asleep sitting there on the hood of the car.

 

_ Beep! Bee-beep!  _

Harley sat up in surprise. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. He slipped off the hood of the car, and got back inside. Tony still sat completely still staring into space. He didn’t look like he moved at all. Harley wondered if he had even noticed that they weren’t driving any more.

 

Tony was lost. Being lost was a good thing. If he didn't even know where he was how could  _ it  _ know where he was? Being lost was a good plan. A safe plan. He had become vaguely aware that the car had stopped, but Harley probably had a good reason for stopping, so he would let be for the time being. Surely  _ it  _ wouldn’t catch up to them.

“Alrighty, and back on the road we go,” Harley announced getting back in the car. When had he left? The kid seemed to hesitate for a second. Tony didn’t bother looking to see what he was doing. He really didn’t care. He just wanted to be moving again. Fear began tugging at his insides. Had they been here to long? Would  _ it _ find them now? If it did, Tony didn’t think he would he would be able to save them. He shouldn’t have let Harley take him. He should have made the kid stay away, safe. Away from him was the only safe place. Tony knew he needed to be alone to keep everyone safe, but he really didn’t want to be alone. He was scared.

The car engine started. Tony relaxed a little. He was still terrified, but at least they would be putting some distance between them and  _ it. _

 

They went over a bump and Tony’s head banged against the window. He didn’t even flinch. Harley frowned and turned his head back to the road ahead. There weren’t very many cars on the road, which was nice. It made driving easier.

“Hey, Tony?” Harley was really getting worried about how quiet he was. The man didn’t answer him. He didn’t even turn his head in any kind of acknowledgement that Harley had spoken.

“You’re honestly starting to freak me out,” Maybe if he talked enough Tony would respond, “Like, have you even blinked since we left Rosehill?”

Harley was met with nothing but silence from the man.

  
  


Darkness. Tony didn’t like it. It was to much like when… It was to close.  _ It  _ was darkness, and black. It would find him if he stayed in the black for too long. Light. He needed light. He heard Harley’s voice echoing somewhere far away, but he couldn’t make it out over the sound of blood pounding past his ears. He wanted more then anything to be able to hear the kid’s words, but he was trapped. What if he could never escape?

 

“You want anything from Mcdonalds?” Harley asked as he pulled into the drive through. Tony didn’t respond, big surprise there. 

“Hello welcome to Mcdonalds may I take your order?”

Harley glanced at the menu. 

“Um, yeah. I’ll take four sausage biscuits, four hashbrowns, a large water, and a coffee,” He would pull over in a little while, and try to get Tony to eat. He wasn’t sure how long the man had been without eating, but it had probably been to long. Harley got the food, and headed the car back to the highway.

“You should eat something. Feel free to take any of that stuff, except the coffee,” Harley gestured vaguely at the bag of food. As per usual Tony did not answer. Harley was in the process of trying to figure out the best way to get him to eat, when Tony leaned forward and plucked a hash brown out of the bag. He nibbled at it slowly, and cautiously. Harley sipped his coffee, and turned his eyes back to the road.

“Are you actually aware of what’s going on around you?” Harley tried not to sound bitter, but after so many hours of being ignored he couldn’t help it. Tony nodded slowly. 

“Did you know I was talking to you earlier?”

He shrugged a little, and finished off the hash brown.

 

He had finally pulled his way out of the prison he had been in. He was fully aware of everything around him. He could actually hear what Harley was saying to him.

“Drink some of that water,” The kid pointed a cup of water sitting in the cup holder. Tony looked down at it. Water was very tempting. He couldn’t remember the last time he had had any water, “Look it’s not that difficult, you pick up the thing, and you drink through the straw.”

He sounded pissed. Tony didn’t get it. 

“Come on, you need to rehydrate yourself,” Harley ordered. Tony obediently took a sip. Then he realized just how thirsty he was, and kept drinking.

“Hey slow down,” Harley put a hand on the cup. Tony put it back in the cup holder, and leaned his head back up against the window again. He thought Harley had wanted him to drink the water. He was very confused.

“Tony, please don’t blank out again,” The anger and frustration left the kids voice, and was replaced with fear. He didn’t want to sink back into the terrifying black prison, but he could feel it tugging him back under, and he was too tired to fight it.

 

“Wait a second! I know where this road leads!” Peter sat up in his seat, “I know where Mr. Stark went!”

“Where?” Eddie asked not taking his eyes off the road.

“Tennessee. He’s going to Rosehill Tennessee,” Peter couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of it sooner. Of course he would go to Harley! “I gotta make a phone call.”

Peter pulled out his phone.

 

Harley’s phone began buzzing. Harley glanced down at it. Peter’s picture was on the caller ID. Harley answered and tucked it into the crook of his neck. He glanced over at Tony who appeared to have retreated back into his unresponsive state.

“What’s up?” Harley asked. He was pretty sure he knew why he was calling.

“Is Mr. Stark with you?” Peter cut straight to the chase. Harley wasn’t sure if he should answer that. 

“Why?”

“Um, because what the news is saying is true, and I figured he might go to you,” Peter sounded scared. Harley sighed someone needed to know Tony was okay-- still alive.

“Yes,” Harley stated.

“Is he okay?” That question was harder to answer.

“I don’t think so.”

“What!? What's wrong with him?”

“I’m really not sure, he hasn’t said anything since we left-”

“Left?! What do you mean left? Are you not in Rosehill?”

“Oh- uh no. We left around seven last night,” Harley glanced at the clock in the car. It was getting close to 7 A.M. now.

“Where are you now?” Peter demanded.

“Somewhere in like Kansas I think. I’m not sure.”

“Why? Why the hell did you leave? And why Kansas?” Peter’s voice was almost a shout.

“He showed up last night, and then started freaking out. Then he said he was leaving. He was like super out of it, and I was not about to let him drive the way he was, so I told him I would drive. He didn’t say where he wanted to go. He just wanted to go, so I am just driving,” Harley explained.

“And he hasn’t said anything all night? Has he been sleeping?” Peter sounded a little hopeful with his last question.

“I honestly don’t know. He’s really off. He has just been staring into space. I tried getting him to talk, but he doesn’t react at all when I talk to him. He ate a little a few minutes ago, and was a little bit responsive, but he’s back to just staring,” Harley could hear the dismay in his own voice. There really wasn’t any point to trying not to sound upset. Harley looked over at Tony. The expression on his face was a mix of fear, sadness, and something else that Harley couldn’t place.

“Peter, do you know what happened to him?”

He heard Peter gulp.

“He told me not to tell anyone,” Peter mumbled his reply.

“Peter. There is something seriously wrong with him. I need to know what happened.”

“It was like last week…” Peter sounded deeply disturbed, “There was a kind of symbiote monster thing…”

“And?”

“It… He…”

“Peter what happened!”

“It killed me.”

Harley jumped. Tony’s voice hollow and emotionless. Then his words sunk in. Harley dropped his phone. He slammed on the brakes and pulled over.

“It was going to eat someone, and I tried to stop it,” He mumbled still staring out into space, “I tried to stop it, but ripped the arc reactor out, and it killed me.”

Harley stared at him shock. 

Tony looked him dead in the eyes.

“It killed me…”


	8. An evil plan in the works

“Remember Hazard, don’t kill anyone, we don’t want you to end up on death row, because that would screw with the plan, and also do notget killed."

“Yes sir!” Hazard didn’t exactly like the plan, but he was getting paid so what the hell. He’d get out of prison in a few years, and be a millionaire.

“And you have the package?”

“Yes sir I do!”

“Good. Go do your job.”

He looked out over the vastness of New York. What did he want to screw up?

  
  



	9. Something snaps

Harley stared at Tony in shock and disbelief. He didn't know what to say. If Tony hadn't said it three times he would have thought he was hearing things, but Tony had spoken very clearly.  _ It killed me.  _ How? How had it killed him? How was that true? He was right there. Fine... well apart from his obviously shattered mind. Physically he was fine, and very not dead. Harley opened and closed his mouth a few times in a desperate attempt to speak, to say something,  _ anything. _

Tony pinned down Harley's gaze with his deep terrorized eye. Harley gulped. There were tears brimming at the edges of the man's deep brown eyes. He so looked lost and afraid that it made Harley quite frightened. He had never seen anyone that traumatized before in his life, and he had a job working in the ER at the hospital.

"What..." Harley finally managed to squeeze out a word. Tony just shook his head slowly and rested it back against the window. Harley watched as his gaze returned to its normal blank staring gaze, and something snapped, "No.”

 

_ No. _

The word cut through Tony's shattered mind. Where had it come from?

_ "No." _

It echoed again, clearer this time.

"No.”

Tony blinked his eyes a few times in confusion at the sound of the angry voice. He looked around the car, and for the first time he really took notice of the kid in the driver's seat. For the first time since they had left the kid's house Tony realized just how freaked out and afraid he looked. Tony hadn't wanted this. He had just wanted to find somewhere where he could let his mind collapse in on itself, and maybe, just maybe let it heal. He had found somewhere to let his mind break, but in the process he had accidently dragged his son into his mess. He hadn't wanted that. He should have never gone to the kid.

"You have been doing that for far to long!" Harley's voice was almost a shout. Tony flinched, "You keep just blanking out, and then you don't say anything for  _hours!_ Then you snap out of it for a second and then it happens again. At first I was okay with you not wanting to say anything about what ever happened, but when you pull shit like this?"

Harley's voice had risen to a shout now. 

"You drop that cryptic ass comment and just slip off again??? No. You are scaring the shit out of me!" Fear and panic were sharp in the kids voice, it pricked Tony like a needle. He flinched again, "And this obviously something that needs to be talked about. You died? What the fuck is that about?"

_...You died..._   


He had died. 

"Tony," The kid's voice softened, "I think the more you hold in whatever it is you are holding in, the more damage it does."

Tony agreed, but he wasn't ready to release the drowning black cloud of terror.

Harley looked him deep in the eyes. There were tears there. Tony had made him cry. He didn't want to do that.

"Please say something."

Tony flinched, and then finally managed to speak, "I'm sorry."

"No," Harley's voice was firm, but gentle, "No, don't apologize, just explain. Tell me what happened, and what you are so terrified of. Keeping it in isn't doing anyone any good."

Tony just shook his head a little. He couldn't.

"What are you so afraid of?"

_ The blackness. The cold choking blackness that had grabbed him by the throat and devoured him as he had lay on the ground... no not the ground. He had been in Peter's arms, and then he had been nowhere at all. Surrounded by cold and black and ear splitting silence. He was terrified it would come back. Take him and pull him under again. He was afraid that if he stopped, if he closed his eyes, the black would grab him and never let him go. He feared that it- the poison -would catch him if he didn't run far away. He wanted to escape the floods of blood that drowned him in his mind. The fear. He wanted to escape the fear that had grabbed hold of him, and refused to let go. He wanted to be free. _

"Tony, please. What are you so afraid of?"

Tony hesitated for a second, and then opened his mouth. It all came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I swear I am actually trying to get this piping hot mess reined in, and I will get to some Venom and Eddie centric stuff.


	10. Worries

“Damn it!” Spider-Man shouted and slammed his phone. His sudden angry outburst startled Eddie.

“Woah! Kid calm down!” Eddie snapped gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

“His phone dropped the call!” The kid cried frantically, and punched the dashboard.

“YO! Chill on the car!” Eddie shouted. 

“Sorry…” The kid muttered, and pulled his mask off.

**_About damn time he take that thing off._ **

Despite agreeing Eddie couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the comment. The kid looked very upset, which was understandable considering he saw Stark as a father figure, and the man was missing. The kid let out a whine of dismay and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Alright kid calm down,” Eddie soothed, “We’ll find them.”

“But-”

“No. No buts, trust me I have a lot of experience finding people who don’t want to be found. I’ve been an investigative reporter for a very long time.”

**_Plus I am here and I can help._ ** Venom added helpfully. He didn’t especially like Stark. He had blasted Eddie, but he did like this very drippy boy who was in obvious need of his father’s safety.

_ Wait did you just offer to be helpful??? _

**_Yes Eddie. Yes I did._ **

Eddie was completely taken aback by Venom actually offering to be helpful with this whole situation.

_ Wow, I’m proud of you. _

**_Can we get Mcdonalds?_ **

_ Seriously? Is that why you said that? Food? Gosh! I can not belie- _

**_No. The child is sad, and I don’t like it. It makes me want to cry. Mcdonalds will cheer him up._ **

_ Holy shit- did you just- _

**_Yes…_ **

Venom was almost ashamed of himself. He hated himself for- for feeling bad for the child. It was disgusting. Empathy was disgusting. Was empathy the right word? Didn’t matter. Whatever it was he was feeling it absolutely abominable.

_ Why so glum about it? _

**_I don’t like this feeling._ **

_ Boo hoo. _

**_Rude._ **

_ Shut up and pay attention to picking up Stark’s scent. _

“But what if something happens to him before we find him?” Spider Man whimpered.

“What are you afraid is going to happen to him?”

“I don’t know. It is just a bad feeling.”


	11. Plans in the works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY short chapter, but I am trying. I have this plotted tho! And a whole week of no school so I can work on this!

Hazard made his way through the cell block looking for the man he wanted to see.

“Holy cow! What did they put you in here for?!”

Hazard spun around to face Justine Hammer.

“Hey old boss man!” Hazard threw his arms open, and let Hammer hug him.

“The law put me in here because I assaulted someone. Your kiddo put me in here to help you out.”

“Oh?” Hammer pulled back from the hug, “How so?”

“I brought a little something with me.”

“It’s no use. Tony will just bust my ass back in here.”

“That is being taken care of. You have your chance. Take it. Don’t worry about Stark. Your son knows what he is doing.”

Hammer eyed him skeptically.

“Fine. What do have.”

“A hybrid. A nanotech symbiote hybrid.”

Justin Hammer smiled.


	12. Plans in motion

Something heavy landed behind the car with a crash. Both Tony and Harley froze.

"What was that?" Tony asked, fear clawing into the back of his mind

"I don't know," Harley cautiously turned his head to pear out the back window, "I'll get out and see. Stay put."

Tony did not stay put. His mind may have been on the burnt side of fried, but he was not about to let one of his kids get out of the car and face a potentially dangerous situation alone.

"I thought I said-"

"Sorry kiddo, but I am not letting you deal with this one on your own," Tony interrupted him and closed his car door.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Harley asked, "you were just on another planet metaphorically speaking like 20 minutes ago."

"I'll be fine," Tony retorted, "I always am when I have to be."

Harley frowned, and approached the back of the car as he flipped his phone flash light on. Tony hoped that they didn't find anything bad. He wasn't actually completely sure is he would be able to deal with something major and dangerous.

Faster than either of them could react a tall bulky silver creature rose up from behind the car and kicked it forward. Tony leapt back in surprise as the car careened forward and struck the guard rail. The silver armor like creature shot on of its arms and grabbed Harley. Harley let out a choked cry of surprise as he was yanked into the air. The silver armor like liquid pealed away from the head and revealed a familiar face.

"Hello Tony," Isaiah Hammer said as he held a kicking and gasping Harley in the air.

"Let him go!" Tony ordered, and sank into a fighting stance.

"Or what?" Isaiah sang, "You don't have a suit."

Tony growled under his breath.

"He's just a kid," Tony reasoned.

"This is true," Isaiah stated, "But I have a job to do, and I really can't have witnesses, which is why I bribed the state police the close this highway for me shortly after the two of you pulled onto it."

Tony clenched his fists, "What do you even want?"

"Well having a dad around would have been nice, but you can't really fix that," Isaiah said blandly, "So I figured I'd get revenge this way. I was originally going to go for your wife, but since I decided I would leave her to my dad.

"Do what you want to me. Just don't hurt the kid," Tony reasoned. A few years ago he would have been worried about Pepper, but the public didn't know about Rescue. He honestly felt bad for Justin Hammer if he was actually going after her. Right now he was mostly just worried about Harley.

"No. You don't get to make demands. I am going to kill your kid, and then I am going to have a lot of fun with you," Isaiah stated.

"Yeah?" Harley choked, "Jokes on you, I pack a punch."

A tire iron slipped down from Harley's hoodie sleeve, and he gripped it tight and slammed into the back of Isaiah's head. Isaiah released his grip on Harley and stumbled forward. Harley did a neat somersault roll and popped up to his feet a safe distance away from Isaiah.

"Harley get out of here," Tony ordered.

"Yeah, not happening," Harley stated.

"Kid get out of here and call Pepper," Tony shouted. He was not in the mood for fighting over this.

Harley gave him an exasperated look, but obeyed. Tony pulled his watch gauntlet down over his hand, and the glove took shape.

"You're going to need more than that," Isaiah laughed as his helmet crawled over his face with uncanny resemblance to the way the symbiote had moved in the alley all those few nights ago.

"Yeah well, I'll try my best," Tony said with a shrug, and blasted an energy beam at him.

Before Tony had time to react a long sliver of the armor shot out and stabbed through his shoulder. He gasped in pain and sank to his knees. 

"This is going to be easier than I thought," Isaiah laughed and stepped so he was standing above Tony.

Tony looked up at him as he gripped the thin metal spike sticking through his right arm.

"It's never as easy as it looks," Tony spat, and yanked the spike out of his shoulder; he drove it upward toward Isaiah's throat, but Isaiah grabbed him around the wrist.

"And sometimes it is."

The spike in Tony's hand liquidized and crawled down his hand and joined with the rest of the suit. He had an idea.

Isaiah tightened his grip around Tony's wrist, and twisted. Tony gasped in pain as his wrist popped. Isaiah forced him to the ground.

"Think again!"

Tony blasted him with the glove a second time. He barely flinched, and lashed out with his foot, catching Tony just below the rib cage. Tony went sprawling with a cough of pain. A hand grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air.

"I really don't like your little glove," Hammer hissed and grabbed tightly around Tony hand. He squeezed. The glove shocked Tony as it shorted out and was crushed into his hand. Tony let out a cry of pain as it cut into him, "Now you have nothing."

Tony's vision blurred as the hand around his neck squeezed tighter cutting off his air supply.

"They won't even be able to recognize when I'm finished with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been REALLY neglectful of this story, I am REALLY sorry, and I am going to try REALLY hard to get this whole mess wrapped by Wednesday.


	13. A mess

Harley's feet slammed against the hard ground as he ran, putting as much distance between him and who ever had attacked. He had no intention of ditching Tony for good. His plan was to call Pepper, and then Peter, and then go back and try and help. He knew Tony would be pissed if he went back, but he didn't particularly care. He knew Tony wouldn't be able to last very long on his own.

When he felt that he had put a fair amount distance between them he stopped running, and pulled out his phone. He called Pepper first.

"Hel-"

"Pepper, I need you to send one of Tony's suits to my phone right now," Harley interrupted her before she could even get her greeting.

""What's happening?" Pepper demanded, "Is Tony with you? We've been looking everywhere for him-"

"Um, he's kind of with me, but we have major trouble, and also you might have trouble. Hammer might be about to escape from prison, but um... Tony like REALLY needs a suit."

"Where are you?"

"No time to explain, just track my phone and send a suit to it, like the fastest one you have."

 

Peter nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone rang.

"What happened? Is Mr. Stark okay?" Peter blurted as soon as he answered the phone.

"He's fine... I think. We are on the closed down highway in Missouri. Turns out we didn't make it to Kansas. Get here as fast as you can," Harley said quickly, "get Karen to track my phone."

"Harley what's happening?!" Peter cried.

"No time to explain, just get here!" Harley replied quickly and hung up.

 

Harley felt bad for his very poor explanations to everyone, but he had to get back and help Tony.

"Hey shit head!" Harley shouted when he was with in hearing distance of Tony and Hammer. The metal suit looked up from where it was crouched over a limp form slumped against the side of Harley's car, "It's not nice to beat up old guys!"

Harley hurled the tire iron at the suits head, and it stumbled back from the blow. Harley took advantage of its brief disorientation, and baseball slid under its legs and came to a stop next to Tony, who looked worse for the wear.

"Tony! You need to get up!" Harley cried and shook Tony. He was bleeding from multiple deep cuts, and a hole in his right shoulder, "Come on! you have a suit coming in!"

As Harley spoke a suit blasted past Hammer, sending him flying, and landed neatly next to him and Tony.

"Hurts..." Tony mumbled.

"I know, you just have to keep it together longer enough to deal with that guy."

Hammer was clawing himself back up to his feet.

"Can't..."

"Tony! Now!" Harley cried.

A second smaller suit of armor landed next to the first.

"The hell?!" Harley exclaimed in surprise. He hadn't been expecting a second suit.

"Remember what I told you about bullies?" Tony mumbled, "That's a lot bigger than the cricket Pinata I gave you..." Tony rasped nodding toward the second.

"Wait..."

"Yep," Tony answered the unasked question, "I'll be up in a minute..."

The suit opened as Harley stood up.

"No fucking way," Harley couldn't help but giggle as the padded inside closed around him.

Hammer lunged at him. Harley only had to think about blocking the blow, and a massive shield materialized around his arm, and Hammer's fist collided with it. Harley felt his armored feet scrape against the road as he was driven back by the force of the blow. Harley had a come back blow almost immediately. He swung his foot through the air in a serene round house kick, and struck Hammer in the side where his floating ribs would be. He faltered, and Harley felt lucky enough to attempt a second strike. Hammer swatted his kick out of the way, and punched him in the face. Harley stumbled back and fell on his back.

"I guess I'll kill you first," Hammer hissed as he towered over Harley.

"Think again!" A red fist smashed into Hammer's head and sent him flying. Tony turned his attention down to Harley, "Need a hand kid?"

"Took you long enough," Harley said and hopped to his feet, "You okay?"

"Few broken bones, little blood loss, you know, the usual. I'll live."

"I doubt that!" Hammer roared and leapt at Tony. Harley leapt to the side, Tony was a little to slow, and Hammer tackled him. They slammed into the ground sparks shimmering in the air for an instant. Harley tried to grab Hammer by the back of the neck, but a third arm shot out of his back, and grabbed Harley.

"The hell?!" Harley cried as he was launched through the air and smashed into his car.

"I will kill you Stark!" Harley heard Hammer hiss.

"I get that a lot," Came Tony's choked reply.

Harley didn't waste a second launching himself to Tony's aid. Tony was the strongest most durable person Harley knew, but he wasn't unbreakable. He had been injured pretty bad before the suit arrived, Harley knew he wasn't going to last long. He launched himself forward and tackled Hammer off of Tony.

"Kid you should get out of here," Tony breathed weakly into the comms.

"Yeah... that's not happening," Harley argued as he was thrown away from Hammer.

Tony surprisingly enough didn't argue, which was concerning all on its own.

"Fine. I need you for my plan any way," Tony hissed.

"What's the plan?"

"We get him to make part come off the suit, and then we slice them off, and explode them," Tony replied, "He won't have anything left."

"Sounds doable," Harley replied.

A sword extended from Tony's fist.

This had to work.

 

**_The car is too slow._ **

_I know._

They needed a plan. They needed something much faster than the car they were in. They weren't to far from where Harley had called from, but they were at least a good hour away. They needed to cut that time in half.

"I have a plan," Eddie stated.

**_Oh. This should be good."_ **

_Shut up._

"What the plan," Spider-Man asked perking up in the passenger seat.

"We ditch the car and steal a motorcycle," Eddie declared.

**_Where the fuck are we going to get a motorcycle._ **

_That place._

Eddie nodded at the Motorcycle dealership sign. It was what had given him the idea.

"Steal?" Peter asked with uncertainty.

"Borrow," Eddie corrected and pulled off the highway. 

"Borrowing" a bike would be quite simple.

 

Tony let out a pained cough as Hammer smashed him into the guard rail.

"This is getting very annoying," Hammer hissed and long spike shot forward racing toward Tony.

Harley jumped in at the last second and sliced it away from Hammer's suit. The long sliver of suit clattered to the ground uselessly. Harley blasted it with his repulser, and then leapt at Hammer. The man swatted him out of the way, and then launched himself at Tony. He landed on him and drove his knee into Tony's chest. Tony coughed as the air was crushed from his chest, and pushed desperately at the knee driving into his chest.

"I might have to speed this up," Isaiah growled as a long spike extended from his hand.

"No you don't!" Harley shouted and dive tackled Isaiah.

Tony coughed as the pressure was relieved from his chest, and he found his breath again. His momentary piece didn't last long due to Harley being smashed into the ground. Tony leapt at Hammer's exposed back, but at the last second the man turned and slashed with the sword. Pain stung through Tony's abdomen as the blade sliced through the belly of the armor and sliced along his stomach. Tony curled in on himself, crashed into the ground, and slid across the road grimacing in pain. He could feel hot blood slide in a thin trickle down his stomach. 

"Tony you okay?" Harley's voice sounded choked over the comms.

"Yeah," Tony groaned, "It's not deep."

He managed to stagger to his feet, right as Isaiah hurled Harley through the air at Tony. Harley smashed into him and they both smashed into the ground. Tony let out a grunt of pain as he landed on his already broken wrist.

"You okay kid?" Tony asked as he hauled himself to his feet.

"Yeah, what about you?" Harley asked with concern in his tone, "My scans on you are not doing to good."

"I'll be fine once we get this mess cleaned up."

"Then let's get it cleaned up," Harley stated and cracked his neck.

Tony turned his glare to Isaiah who seemed to be prepping himself for round 2.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO close!!  
> Please leave comments and kudos!


	14. Foiling plans

Isaiah pinned Tony to the ground with one foot, and held Harley in the air with his arm. Tony could just make out the kid clawing at his arm through his blurring vision. Harley's scans had been right. Tony really didn't have much time before he would need medical attention. 

Tony grabbed helplessly at the foot crushing him into the ground as a long metal spike extended from Isaiah's fist.

 

"Don't you dare!" Harley screamed and punched at the arm holding even harder, "Don't do it!"

Isaiah drove his fist down ward straight toward the arc reactor of Tony's suit, but stopped abruptly an inch away, a long web extending from his first.

"Mr. Stark really doesn't like being stabbed!" Came Peter's shout.

Harley used the moment of confusion to twist free from Isaiah's grip and kick him in the stomach. The man stumbled back, just as Peter yanked him backward. He smashed into the ground and off Tony.

"That was close," Tony breathed as Harley helped him up.

"Too close," Harley agreed.

They both turned to watch as a massive black creature leapt into the fray and began savagely ripping at Isaiah.

"Thank goodness for Peter," Tony mumbled, "And you... I'm proud of you kid..."

Harley looked over at Tony in brief bewilderment as to why he had suddenly gotten so nostalgic. Tony faltered a little where he stood, and then collapsed. Harley caught him at the last second and lowered him carefully to the ground.

"Tony what's wrong?" Harley demanded.

Tony shook his head a little and opened his helmet.

"Important life lesson..." Tony slurred, "Bloodloss's bad..."

"Shit... okay," Harley hissed, "I need you to open up your suit so I can get to your injuries to stop the bleeding."

Tony shook his head, "Go help them... then come back..."

Harley looked over his shoulder at where Peter and the black creature were fighting Isaiah.

"They've got it covered," Harley replied, and looked back down at Tony who was now unconscious, "Shit!"

 

Venom tore his claws gleefully into the other symbiote. It was weak, despite being fused with metal. Being fused with nanotech and being controlled by a human was what made it weak. Really it was more aptly described as glorified nanotech. Not a true symbiote. 

_Go for that power source like you did in the ally with the Iron Man suit._

**_Why?_ **

_I think it will mess the whole suit up. Make the nanotech useless._

**"Spider child, keep him detracted,"** Venom ordered.

"On it!" Spider Man replied and leapt onto the symbiote's head, and began covering it with spider webs.

Venom leapt at his chest, and sank his claws deep into the energy source in the chest, and ripped it out. The whole suit fell away. Venom laughed at the man left standing there in his grip.

_Don't eat him._

**_But he is very bad._ **

_Yeah, and we don't need to traumatize the kids that around._

**_Fine._ **

Spider-Man leapt away from the man just as Venom sucker punched him in the face. The man toppled over. Spider-Man immediately wrapped him in webs and pulled him away from the pile of shorted out goo on the ground.

"Hey! Tony needs help!"

Venom spun around noticing the other kid, and the man he had been forced to save in the ally for the first time.

 

Something dark crept into Tony's mind. It was so familiar. To familiar.

**_I am getting sick of having to do this._ **

_Who's there?_

**_Venom._ **

Panic erupted in Tony's mind. It was back. Why was it back? Why had the darkness come to torture him again.

**_I didn't mean to give you ptsd last time. It just happens sometimes._ **

_Get out... please._

**_Sorry. Can't yet._ **

_What are... what are you doing back?_

  _ **Saving you. Your drippy kids really like you, and I actually sort of like one of them, so I am going to trust their taste and make sure your injuries don't kill you.**_

_So you don't want me dead?_

**_I suppose not. Eddie seems to like you, and that is enough for me._ **

_So I am going to go through what I went through last time?_

**_No._ **

_Why not?_

**_Because I am being more... open about it, and not um... not bringing you back from the dead. You'll be okay. Everything will be perfectly okay. I promise._ **

Tony for one reason or another believed him.

 


	15. Coming Home

Pepper folded her arms over her chest and glowered down at Justin Hammer was sitting on the floor with his hands hand cuffed behind his back. He had been easier to beat than Tony in a sparring match.

"What's your plan for my husband?" She demanded.

"Tony? I didn't have any plan for him..." Hammer blustered defensively.

Pepper raised an eyebrow, "That so?"

"My son might have, but my only goal was..." Hammer trailed off, obviously thinking better of what he was going to say.

Pepper sighed. He was probably telling the truth. He was too stupid to really plan that far ahead.

"Well, we'll just wait around here until the police show up to arrest you," Pepper said with a sigh and leaned against the wall.

 

"It was good to meet you again," Tony shook Eddie's hand, "And uh... Thanks for the help Venom."

**_He still sounds scared of us._ **

_No he is scared of you, because you murdered him a dark alley._

_**That's not-** _

_Yes it is. You brought him back, but you also still killed him._

"Thanks for the ride back to my car," Eddie replied.

"No problem," Tony replied with a curt nod, "Me and Harley will take Peter with us though."

Eddie noticed Harley and Peter fist bump in celebration behind Tony's back and smiled.

"Sounds good to me," Eddie replied.

**_Can we get McDonalds?_ **

_Fine._

Eddie gave Tony a respectful nod and got into his car.

"What are you going to do with me?" Isaiah Hammer asked from the back seat.

Eddie turned around and smiled, "Not sure yet. Venom wants to eat you, but I haven't decided if I'm going to let him yet."

 

Tony landed at the compound after dropping Peter off at home, and wondered how successfully he would be able to sneak in and pretend that he had been in the lab for the past few days.

"You better have a damn good reason for missing date night."

Tony froze at the sound of Pepper's voice.

"Ah... hey Pepp," Tony said with an innocent smile and turned around to face his wife who was standing in her armor.

She looked him over and concern flooded into her blue eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now," Tony replied, and stepped close to her.

"What happened?" Pepper asked and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Oh you know I panicked, had a mini coma like thing, faught some bad guys, got it all sorted out... you know. The usual," Tony said with a nonchalant shrug.

Pepper heaved a sigh, "I was worried about you Tony," She whispered and rested her chin on his shoulder, "Please never do that again. We tried to find you and then we couldn't..."

"It's okay Pepp," Tony replied and hugged his wife close.

"No it's not!" She straightened up, "You disappeared without a trace, and scared the shit out of me!"

Tony sighed. She was right.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Tony replied and brushed the hair out of her face.

"At least I have you back now," She whispered and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, "You'll have to give me a detailed story, after we get some sleep."

"Sleep sounds good," Tony agreed, and tucked his arm over her shoulder as they walked toward the compound.

The sun was beginning to come up, but it didn't matter to Tony or Pepper. It had been a long few days. Sleep was needed, no matter what time it was.

 

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, that's a wrap. I hope the end wasn't too much of a let down.


End file.
